matrixfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo
"You are the One, Neo."- Morpheus Neo is the One, a legendary being who saved the first of the humans from the false reality known as the Matrix. Neo's mission, according to The Architect, is to recreate humanity by inserting the code he carries back into The Source. He should choose few people to create the new race for the restarting of the Matrix. Neo choses not to do it, but he searches for a way to end the war against the Machines. Neo is an anagram for One and Eon. Eon is an emanation from God, which is very similar to Neo's abilities: "He (the One) could change whatever he wanted."- Morpheus That is, Neo could change the code of the Matrix in real-time, according to some specialists. It is suggested, but it is not known for certain, that The Merovingian was some kind of One in a past version of the Matrix. Scholars say so because he can see in Green Code, much like Neo, and so he indicates when he talks about casuality and the "special dessert" he has prepared for a woman, who he then meets at the Lady's room. Abilities *Stop and reflect bullets *Fly like a superhro *The decision to recreate humanity *Stop and deactivate Machines *Can use a variety of martial art styles, name Kung Fu and Jujitsu *Can see Green Code *Can see glimpses of the future *Can defeat Agents History Life Before Neo When he was plugged into the Matrix, he was known as Thomas Anderson. He has an ordinary job with ordinary workmates and an ordinary boss. This was one. His other life was as a hacker, who went under the alias of Neo. One day, he recieved a message on his computer. Follow the white rabbit. At the moment he recieved that message, there was a knock at his door. His friend had turned up with his girlfriend, who had a tattoo of a white rabbit on her shoulder. His friend offered Anderson to come to a party, which he declined at first. But after noticing the tattoo, Anderson decides to go. At the party, Anderson meets Trinity, who tells him that he is right about the suspicions of his world, which is inside the Matrix. The next day, Anderson woke up and was late for work. While he was at work, a FedEx employee came up to his cubicle. A package had arrived for him. It contained a cellular phone. When the employee left, the phone rang. The caller was Morpheus. Morpheus told Anderson to escape the building, as Agents had arrived in the room. They wanted to arrest Anderson. Anderson was led to his boss's office, which was empty, and was told by Morpheus to climb onto the scaffolding outside. Anderson was ten stories high, so he went back inside and turned himself in to the Agents. The Agents interrogated Anderson, accusing him of selling contraband computer programs and knowing the location of a so-called terrorist called Morpheus. Anderson demanded to make a phone call, but his mouth was sealed by one of the Agents, known as Smith. He was restrained while Smith implanted a machine into Anderson's naval. Path of The One The next day, Anderson was taken to see Morpheus, having the implanted machine removed from his naval on the journey. When he finally meets Morpheus in person, he is told about the Matrix and that there are two choices. #Take a Blue Pill #Take a Red Pill Morpheus tells Anderson that if he takes the Blue Pill, he will wake up and return to everyday life and will forget everything. If he takes the Red Pill, he will finally know what the Matrix is. Anderson takes the Red Pill. By doing so, he leaves the Matrix and wakes up in a pod filled with liquid and is connected to many wires. The liquid drains and the wires disconnect, with Neo going to the sewers below. He is picked up by Trinity, Morpheus and the others. He is taken onto the Nebuchadnezzar, a large ship that is part of a fleet of rebels who are fighting the destructive Machines in control for the planet. When Neo recovers, he meets the crew of the ship. They are Trinity, Apoc, Switch, Tank, Mouse, Cypher and Dozer. After eating with the crew, Tank decides to test Neo out in the Construct, a program similiar to the Matrix, but has less rules and is far more safe. In the Construct Neo is connected to the Construct and is uploaded into a world similiar to Japan. While there, he wears a Ninja outfit and is armed with a katana. In his first test, he must infiltrate a control room that is protected by many guards. He masters the art of a silent kill, which involves sneaking up on a guard and stabbing him with his katana. The guards are not connected to human minds, so no damage is done. Neo then infiltrates the control room after fighting white-belts, but must fight against black-belts in orer to complete his task. He completes the task and is then led to a tournament in the Japanese underground. He fights four waves of white-belts and black-belts before fighting an expert fighter, who is an old man. He manage to defeat the fighter with difficulty by throwing him off theside of the ring. Neo is then uploaded into a Japanese forest, where he must beat an expert samurai in a swordfight. Neo manages to deal two strikes to the samurai before nearly failing his task after losing his katana. Luckily, he is saved by Trinity, who is also wielding a katana. Together, they face off against the samurai, who has made several copies of himself. Trinity and Neo defeat the copies and kill the samurai by slicing him in half. Neo thanks Trinity for the help before being uploaded into a Japanese temple, where young samurai and samurai elders train and practice their skills. Neo is challenged to a fight by Spirit Osagi, who has complete control of the Construct at this point. Neo infiltrates the temple and defeats the many young samurai who fight against him. Neo finally corners Osagi and fights him with a golden katana. Neo beheads Osagi, despite him being a ghost, and claims Osagi's Secret Scroll. Neo is then challenged to face off against several samurai elders and wins by throwing their leader, Master Takahashi, into a frozen river. Neo is then attacked by Japanese assassins and wins by killing them in a circular slash. Neo is then tasked with defeating Morpheus in a martial arts fight. Neo and Morpheus fight with Bo Staffs before fighting in hand-to-hand combat. Neo eventually wins the fight. Then Neo is uploaded into a Japanese pub, where there are Yakuza gunmen terrorizing the innocent customers. Neo master using a gun by killing all of the Yakuza gunmen and killing the Boss in a standoff. Neo is then uploaded into New York City, where Morpheus tells him not to get distracted, otherwise he will die. Neo does well, but is distracted a lady in a red dress. When he turns back round, he looks down the barrel of a large handgun, held by an Agent. Tank freezes the program and Morpheus explains about the Agents in the Matrix.